


Yachi Hitoka; a Restrospective

by Kit_kat1313



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Yachi Hitoka, Coming of Age, Gen, Retrospective, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_kat1313/pseuds/Kit_kat1313
Summary: Yachi considers herself a Villager B. But what does it even mean? Does it matter? She ponders at many questions until she tells herself to let go and just enjoy the sun.
Kudos: 5





	Yachi Hitoka; a Restrospective

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun^ imagining the headspace of Yachi. She's such an anxiety ball.

**Those early days were built and wrought with questions.**

**As Yachi sat on the carpet; little legs idly spread, coloring outside the lines, her teacher would come by and smile.**

**_That’s a lovely picture, doesn’t your mom draw?_ **

**Or her classmates would exclaim quite loudly in her ears,** **_Was that your mom? She’s so pretty._ **

**In middle school, her science project was chosen to represent the school and her friend turned to her; eyes frowning, lips biting, and said,**

**_How’d you do it..how?_ **

**She would panic and her arms would dance, saying kind words to try to appease perhaps her only friend.**

**_It must be your mom right?_ **

  
  
  
  


**Yachi felt like she had to. She had to please them, help them with their work, show them, show them she was her mother’s child. But she could do nothing if one of them turns to her, their eyes watery, their lips biting.** **_“Why”_ **

**_..Wha..what do you mean?_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**A dragonfly flew near the window. It was there.**

**She was there, as much as it was, as much as the desks were, the blackboard was.**

**She was there; here.**

**At lunch, she would sit with her friends. They would laugh and Yachi wondered if her laughter stayed with them like theirs did for her. She wondered if she had said something odd or different or had not said something that was meant to be said. She wondered if her sausage squid was a bit too childish or her habit of drinking juice during break too predictable.. She wondered.**

**In high school, no one asked her questions. She was the same as anybody else; her friends, her classmates, the desks, the blackboard, the dragonfly outside the window. The habit of the shadows of expectation still loomed behind her back.**

**Discontentment grew, first a small seed, then a vine. She wanted to change. There was a wall she had ignored for so long, a lump in her stomach, an underground cave.**

**_But how could she when a single step out of the ordinary sent her stomach to a heart attack?_ **

  
  


**Fingers tighten to fists.**

**She would say yes. Say yes to the next big question, the next awkward position, the next possibility of climbing the wall that stood looming before her. Maybe she’ll see, at the top, the sun.**

**Then the sweat came, palms became clammy, her steps, disorderly. She wandered through the halls like a student right out of the restroom from a deady diarrhea.**

  
  
  


**Then she said yes.**

**Throughout the whole time between entering that gym and saying yes, her head whirled.**

**_Was this good? Did she make the right choice? Oh no they were going to kill her! Their huge muscular hands were going to squeeze the life out of poor her!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**They welcomed her with such open hands and enthusiastic voices, she felt like their expectations were a blessing. But she-this was her own choice. If it wasn’t to begin with, she’ll make it so.**

**_Is this also part of club duties?_ **

**She didn’t hear much with all the buzzing energy put into the poster. She was part of something, something bigger than herself.**

**Fall fell into place and Yachi felt like she had been running for months, never once stopping. The adrenaline that made her ponder at insignificant things was put to work. It felt good. Even if she wasn’t there in the center, on the court, she saw it; the sun above the wall.**

**Her friends in class looked at her with questioning faces and all she could do was laugh. After all, her friends at the club laughed at her; at her weird movements, at her fearful pondering. It almost felt like she didn’t have to look both ways while crossing the road. She could just glide.**

**Hinata asked her to walk home with them after school. Yes.**

**She almost regretted it for a split second when they were quiet for a second. Then the conversation started, about Hinata’s weird noises, cats, vending machines, ball tricks.**

**Yamaguchi-kun found a cat in the bushes and they tailed it until it ran away. A red car passed by and Kageyama-kun pinched Hinata.**

**_That’s not how it works!_ **

**She laughed and wondered:**

**_What if the sidewalk was endless?_ **

  
  
  


**Winter came and the sidewalk stretched. Then Spring.**

**_The sun was so bright_ **

**_and she was here._ **

**_Right?_ **


End file.
